Death is the most horrible pain
by marielle.ramos
Summary: The guys go on a trip to Hawaii, when suddenly a car come and crashes in front of them. Who will survive, and who will die?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

James, Carlos, and Logan stood at the cemetery at the funeral of their best fried Kendall Knight. Everything happened so fast. They were in Kendall's car driving when suddenly another car comes and crashes right in front of the guys. It shouldn't had been Kendall the one who died, it should of have been the other driver, the one that crashed into the guys' car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**If I die young, bury me inside  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**

"Guys, are you sure you wanna do this?" Asked Carlos.

"Yhea, it's the least we could do for him." Said Logan.

"Then let's do it." Said James.

"Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
When you go big time.

Whatcha want,  
Whatcha feel.  
Never quit,  
Make it real.  
When you roll big time.

[Ohhhhh.]  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Better take your shot now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Step it up,  
Get in gear.  
Go for broke,  
Make it clear.  
Gotta go big time.

Make it work,  
Get it right.  
Change the world over night.  
Gotta dream big time.

[Ohhhhh.]  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Give it all you got now.  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Isn't it a rush?  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Finish what you start now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Look around,  
Every light is shining now,  
It's brighter somehow.  
Look around,  
Nothings as it seems,  
Nothing but dreams.  
You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound,  
Like we own this town.

We can't die,  
Now we lay it on the ground,  
We'll never look down.  
Welcome to the big time,  
All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine.  
Welcome to the good times,  
Life will never be the same.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time."

They sang this song to a coffin that was buried underground, they couldn't bear the desire to cry. Their best friend, their soul brother Kendall knight was now gone.

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my brothers  
They'll know I'm safe with you when they stand under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be.**

A rainbow appeared in the sky, it had been raining ever since the day Kendall died, and finally there was some color in the sky. The guys looked up to the sky and left a faint smile upper in their faces as they remembered Kendall's favorite game "Pocket God."

**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time**

**If I die young, bury me in side  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**

James stood right infront of his friend's grave as he said.

"Kendall, I guess I ought you a thanks. Thank you for all that advice you gave me, for standing my weird talks of hair spray and gel, thanks for believing in me when nobody else did. You have always been a brother to me." James backed away as Logan came forward.

"Kendall, I will miss you lots you have always been a good friend you helped me when they used to bully me at school, and you have always been there for me no matter what, I'll miss you brother."

Then Carlos came forward.

"So hey there! I am not really good at saying good bye and I guess you know that." He let a faint smile appear in his face. "Thanks for been an awesome friend, for helping me solve my problems, and playing hockey with me, and I guess all of us should also thanks you for bringing us here to L.A. and making us famous, BTR won't be the same without you. Miss you bro."

**what I never did is done******

**A penny for my thoughts,****  
****Oh no,****  
****I'll sell 'em for a dollar****  
****They're worth so much more after I'm a goner****  
****and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing****  
****funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

The guys then remembered when they were in the hospital surrounding Kendall's bed.

"You'll be alright, you will get better in no time, and soon we will be back at the studio pissing Gustavo off." Said James.

"Guys I don't think I'll make it, I feel horrible, I really don't think that I will be able to survive one more day." Said Kendall coughing between sentences.

"Geez don't say that Kendall." Said Carlos

"You can't leave us, we still have a lot of more stuff to do."

"You are like our brother."

"Guys if I don't male it I just want ya'll to know that you have been awesome friends, and I've had the time of my life with ya'll. I couldn't ask for better friends."

"Kendall don't say that you will get better. You'll see." Said Logan

"And one more thing in my funeral, I would like if you can sing me something."

**If I die young, bury me inside  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**

The guys stayed at the cemetery even after everyone else was gone. They had made a choice to never sing or act again, not without their Kendall.

Carlos woke up to the sound of his friends voices he looked around and saw all of his friends there, it all had been a bad dream, Kendall handn't died.


End file.
